Why so mad?
by SpainXRomano'sLilTomato
Summary: What was wrong with Spain? He didn't usually freak out over something so small. He didn't want to be sent away with Turkey. I hope you don't get scared away because of the summary. Don't worry things aren't what they seem. Hopefully the rating is right, tell me if I'm wrong.


Romano's POV

"Stupid bastard", I think out loud. "Always making me work when he knows I'm no help." Who does this jerk think he is? Sure, he takes care of me, and maybe he saved me from that creepy Turkey, but why does he always have to treat me like a little kid? Plus, he always wants me to call him boss. Pft, yeah right. I continue to mumble to myself. I hold the broom clumsily in my hands and continue to sweep.

"What the?" I turn around when I feel something hard and smooth touch my back. My eyes widen when I see the delicate vase tip over, before finally falling to the ground and landing with a loud CRASH! I sit there, staring at what is left of the beautiful vase. _Not again..._ I think to myself.

"Romano?" a voice calls out from the kitchen. "Romano what happened?" Spain steps out and advances towards the source of the noise. When he reaches me, he stops in his tracks and observes the scene, a stern look on his face. "I thought you were supposed to be sweeping, not breaking everything."

"I was you bastard, it's just I knocked it over and it broke." I begin to explain. "It was an accident, so shut the hell up!" I yell at him, irritation sprinkled in my voice.

"Stop talking to me like that!" he yells back. "Why can't you be more like your brother?" More like my brother? Who does this guy think he's kidding? I open my mouth to speak, but he interrupts me. "You're useless! I can't think of one single kind word to describe you! Your right, I've never cared about you, all I've ever wanted was your inheritance." I knew it! It doesn't make me feel any better though. What's wrong with him? Why is he so mad? "I don't even think it's worth it anymore. I should have let Turkey take you. In fact, I'll call him right now so we can make a trade." He turns around and begins to stomp away.

"No, wait!" I call out to his retreating figure. "Don't, please!" I run to him and cling to his leg. I would much rather stay with him, than go live with that creepy jerk.

"Let go of me!" He pushes me away and I land on the ground with a thump. "My decision is final!" He continues to walk away before stopping. He turns around and whispers three words that completely shatter my heart. "I hate you." All signs of a smile have left his face, and his eyes seem to have grown a shade darker.

"I-I'm sorry!" I choke out. And with all hope gone from my body, I pull my legs up to my chest and sob into my hands.

Spain's POV

I'm startled awake by the sound of stifled cries from the room beside mine. Hmm? My mind is still fogged by sleep, but I soon come to my senses. "Romano!" I get off my bed and run towards his room.

I gently push the door open, and enter his room. "Romano, are you alright?"

"Spain! I'm sorry! Please don't send me with Turkey!" He begs to me from his bed.

I rush over to him and embrace him in a warm hug. "Oh Romano, I would never do that."

Yet he continues to sob into my shirt. "B-but when I b-broke the vase y-you said you would t-trade me to Turkey! You even said th-that you h-hated me!"

"Shh it was only a dream." I comfort him, and pet the back of his hair. "You know it's been a very long time since you were under my rule." He was now a beautiful grown man and country. My rule over him had been ages ago. "And besides, I don't hate you, I love you." I look into his beautiful hazel eyes. At first he looks incredulous, but then realization dawns on him.

"Really?" he asks a faint blush visible on his cheeks.

"Of course, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I'm glad I got you instead of your bother. And don't worry, I will always love you." Romano ducks his head, a smile gracing is lips. "Oh Romano, you look like a tomato!"

"Shut up!" but for once he isn't frowning. I lift his face and kiss his lips. And with him wrapped in my arms, we slowly fall asleep.

* * *

A/N: Well, this is my very first fanfic. I really hope you like it. Please tell me what you think so I can have the courage to write more. I have so many other ideas that I want to share with everyone. And if no one likes my writing then there really isn't a point to that is there? Thanks for reading though!XD


End file.
